


2018 Whumptober 3 - Insomnia

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	2018 Whumptober 3 - Insomnia

Whumptober – Insomnia. I don’t own RPM.

 

“Ziggy, wake up,” Dillon shook his arm lightly.

Ziggy’s body calmed down a bit as he woke up. Wiping away a couple tears he just made a hum at Dillon.

“Are you ok?”

“Just a nightmare,” Ziggy turned toward his roommate. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“I wasn’t asleep yet.”

Ziggy glanced at the clock, “It’s 4 am, why aren’t you sleeping?” After a shrug Ziggy questioned, “Avoiding nightmares?”

“Just go back to sleep, Ziggy.”

Ziggy sat up, “No. I’m going to stay up and wake you if you get any nightmares, because you need sleep.”

“So do you.”

“I’ve had some.”

Dillon sighed and gave in, not really wanting to argue. He laid down and eventually drifted off to sleep.

“Hey,” Ziggy rubbed Dillon’s arm to wake him. Dillon didn’t fully wake, but his breathing slowed down. Ziggy sat on the edge of Dillon’s bed and rubbed his hair. He leaned back against the backboard when he felt himself drifting off, but he hoped being near Dillon he’d wake if Dillon had another nightmare.

When the alarm in their room went off in the morning, Dillon found himself using Ziggy’s lap as a pillow. Ziggy, like usual, was sleeping straight through the alarm. Dillon reached over and hit the snooze button hoping to get a few more minutes of dreamless sleep. He had to admit, Ziggy was a very comfortable pillow.


End file.
